On the way to the top
by Howl for the Moon
Summary: One shots of fem!Onoda or Saki as I call her. Follow the day to day of this Otaku cyclist! All prompts come from tumblr's otpprompts. You the reader get to decide who Saki gets to interact with next! Each piece can be considered a stand alone. READ AND REVIEW! Rating is subject to change. With the exception of chapter one, which came from tumblr's fuckyeahcharacterdevelopment.
1. Imaizumi

Authors note: All prompts will be taken from daily challenges provided by fuckyeahcharacterdevelopment on tumblr. If you have a character you'd like to see Saki interact with in the next prompt just let me know through a review. It's first come first serve. I'll be letting you know what the next prompt is at the end of the chapter. Each one shot can be seen as a stand alone so the story is technically complete but I'll continue adding new one shots and shorts to the story.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tuesday's prompt- How does your character react to people bad-mouthing their friend(s)?

Onoda Sakamichi or as she went by Saki, was walking down the hall when she heard some boys from a different class talking about Imaizumi. She paused wondering if it was right of her to listen to them, but they were saying terrible and untrue things about him. Her grip on her books tightened until her knuckles were white and she hurried over to them. She had to stop them before Imaizumi heard them and became hurt.

"Don't talk about Imaizumi-kun like that! He's really very kind! He's never done anything to you, so don't say bad things about him," Saki exclaimed as the boys continued talking about him not noticing her approach.

Her cheeks were flushed as she stared at the boys, whose faces were turning red in anger.

"What do you know mind your own business," One of the boys spat at her.

Saki flinched away but she stood there, staring at them. Her normally brilliant blue eyes were angry as she looked up at the boys. She wouldn't back down, this was one of those moments that she would never forgive herself if she let them get away with something like this. Imaizumi was the one who had dragged her from the shadows. He had shown her the world of cycling, she had friends and even if her life wasn't the way she imagined it might have been still. She was so grateful to him.

"It is my business, Imaizumi-kun is my friend! He's not any of those things you're saying he is! He's considerate and he works hard! He can get a little overwhelming but he's really passionate! He's a good person," Saki said, her hands clenching her books tighter.

She was terrified as the boys stared at her, a small group of people had started to form around them and the boys looked around before they realized that a teacher might spot them at this rate.

"Fine, sorry. Happy now," One of them snapped at her before they shoved past her and made their escape.

The shove had thrown her off balance and she found herself falling but was caught by none other than Imaizumi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wednesdays Prompt- Your antagonist has a weird dream and keeps seeing something that was in their dream over and over again that entire day. What was their dream? What do they keep seeing? How do they react to the strange, unnatural continuity of symbolism?


	2. Manami

ForinaReal, you were the first to comment on the story and you requested Manami. Sorry if it took so long, but I am pretty pleased with how it came out. So this chapter is dedicated for ForinaReal. Thank you for reading! Please review and leave the next person you'd like to see Saki interact with in the reviews please!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Prompt- Imagine your OTP coming up with new pet names for each other.

Saki looked up from the t.v. to Manami-kun…no, Manami, it was still weird to think that he was okay with an otaku like her calling him by his first name so casually. The reason she had looked up was because he had asked a weird question.

"A nickname, for me," Saki asked, pointing at herself.

"Yeah, something only I get to call you, and you can come up with something for me too," Manami said.

Saki was a little confused by that, but something she would get to call Manami and something only Manami would get to call her? Well, she wouldn't say it didn't make her a little happy. They were friends and even if her dream of restarting the anime club didn't seem like it was ever going to come true, well she had found somewhere that she really did belong with the cycling club.

"Ok, something only I get to call you…maybe Ma-kun," Saki suggested her ears turning a little red.

Manami gave a little noise of acknowledgment. His expression was thoughtful before a carefree grin spread across his face.

"I know, why don't I call you koibito?"

At the suggestion Saki flushed red and started to wave her hands wildly while scooting backwards from Manami. Manami was watching her and laughing as she continued freaking out.

"You shouldn't say things like that Manami-kun, what if you get a girlfriend someday and she hears that you called me something like that. I would like to get along with your girlfriend whenever you get one. Not have her hate me before she even meets me," Saki said firmly as she finally got her blushing under control.

Manami laughed again, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Now, now how about Sa-chan then," Manami suggested.

"Isn't that just like my nickname for you though? If they're special friend names shouldn't they be different," Saki asked.

"Alright, what about Sacchi?"

Saki gave it a moment, rolling the word around in her mind. Finally she nodded, she really like it. It was cute and fun, just the sort of name you would expect Manami to come up with.

"I like it, so it's okay if I call you Ma-kun?"

Manami nodded and motioned for her to come back over to him. She crawled bac over and leaned against the bed picking up the remote once more.

"And, I'll call you Sacchi~," Manami said in a sing-song voice.

He could already hear the annoyance of Saki's cycling club once they found out the two of them had pet names for one another. He wouldn't deny that he was looking forward to the reactions just a bit.


	3. Midosuji

It was nerve wracking, she couldn't believe that Akira-kun was taking her to meet his mother on the anniversary of her death. It was true they had been dating in secret for a few months now, but taking her to his mom's grave seemed so serious. Though she had many things to talk about with her. She could feel a smile coming to her face as she followed after Midosuji on their bikes.

"Gross," Midosuji said causing her to look up.

"Huh, what is," Saki asked, following him as he made a sharp left down a side road.

"That face, you were making a gross face. I bet you were thinking about something gross just now," Midosuji teased her.

She shook her head furiously, nearly tipping over on her bike. Kicking out with her foot she caught herself, righting her position. Midosuji watching her from the corner of his eye. It wasn't that he wasn't concerned for his girlfriend, but the way she rode he couldn't help but to respond as if she were picking a fight with him. With that smile on her face, and her short hair tucked away under her helmet. He hadn't meant for them to ride their bikes all the way to the graveyard, but here they were. Locking his bike up he removed his helmet scratching at his hair which had begun to grow out once more. Saki slowed to a stop, removing her helmet with as bright a smile as ever.

It was a smile that made him remember his mother. That practically sang of the color yellow. Much like when he had heard her speak for the first time. He had been so furious, how dare this person have a voice with similar color to his mother. He remembered having feelings like that. Now he couldn't imagine her having any other color. She was nothing like those unoriginal small fry, she wasn't even like him a member of the royal forces. She was something new, something inspiring. Of course she would be as blinding and golden a yellow as his own mother had been.

"The family site is this way. Come on," Midosuji said taking her hand and leading her along as Saki fumbled with the bento she had packed for them and the flowers she had brought as a way to pay her respects.

Saki set her things down as she opened her bag taking out the things they would need to clean the site. As they cleaned Saki found herself humming, with a satisfied smile she set the flowers into the vase in front and knelt before the grave.

"Mother, this is the girl I told you about. Her name's Onoda Sakamichi," Saki could feel his hands trembling through the sweater she'd worn.

Her hands pressed together she bowed her head. _'Hello, I'm so happy that Akira-kun brought me with him today. I can tell he really loves you, and I hope that we can be together for a long time. Though we've had a rough patch or two. I know he isn't really a bad person. He's just a little rough around the edges. He's a really strong rider, and really intelligent. I admire him a lot and I'm glad we've been spending time together. I hope you continue watching over him, and if we had the opportunity to talk I know we would have really gotten along. At least Akira-kun thinks so. Please continue to watch over Akira-kun.'_

"Oi, what are you talking with her about like that? She's my mother you know," Midosuji lightly bopped her on the head.

"Ah, I can't just tell you, that's private you know. But, I was just telling her thank you for giving birth to you...and thanking her for setting you on the path that led to us meeting. I'm really grateful to her."

"Gross, so gross,"Midosuji cried out, though his arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

She laughed leaning into his touch. Even if he did think it was gross, she was so thankful to the women who had given this awkward and terribly talented boy life. Her eyes leaving the grave as she leaned back, looking up at Midosuji, a faint blush dusting her cheeks and a bright smile on her face.

Looking down at her, all Midosuji could think was gross. Though his arms tightened around her a little more and he pressed his face into her hair. She was practically glowing this warm, vibrant, golden yellow. All for him, Sohoku may have gotten the victory, but with her help he was really starting to see the fun in cycling once more.


	4. Arakita

It was unbelievable Sohoku had won the Inter High….she had taken first. She the anime otaku who had always gotten D's in P.E. she was a winner. A warm flush spread through her chest, Naruko slapped her on the back once more causing pain to spread along her already sore back.

"Onoda-chan, we won," Naruko was vibrating in sheer excitement as he once again congratulated the petite climber.

"Yeah, I can't believe it," Her face hurt from all the smiling, and her legs were still shaky from the grueling competition.

Sohoku was packing up when Saki noticed them, handing off another bag to Miki. Hakone was also getting ready to leave but they had far less stuff, probably since they were the home team she guessed. Leaning up on her tiptoes she looked around, trying to spot him, upon seeing that head of blue hair she felt a smile coming to her face. Handing off another bag to Miki she looked around once more. She had wanted to thank Manami-kun again...and Arakita-san. Though she was sure he would yell at her again.

"Sho, go on then," Makishima said from behind her making her turn around. "You're looking for Hakone right?"

"Yes, thank you I'll be back soon," Saki bowed in thanks and handed Miki the last bag she had in her arms before she hurried through the crowds of people.

She was dodging people until she spotted the jersey her team had been fighting with the entirety of the Inter High really, Hakone Academy. Dodging another helper who was taking down a tent she ran into someone face first. Looking up she felt her face reddening in mortification. IT was the ace sprinter of Hakone. He had caught her by the upper arms. For a brief moment Saki marvelled at how her arms were completely overshadowed by his hands.

"Tiny," She heard someone say and she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I should have been paying more attention to where I was going. Thank you very much for catching me," Saki said as she bowed to him.

He nodded, eating a protein bar. She fidgeted for a moment, she had never really gotten the chance to speak with this member of Hakone's team. While she was alright speaking with Manami and could force herself to converse with Arakita she was still bad with sports minded people.

"Shinkai-san… Manami-kun and Arakita-san, are they alright," She questioned, shifting nervously.

Shinkai made a noise in the affirmative and looked around. "They're doing alright, but Manami and Yasutomo are both in the tent still," He told her a gentle smile on his face as he continued eating his protein bar.

"Would it be alright if I saw them," Saki asked as she tried to look around his at the tent she was sure Hakone had been using.

She wanted to make sure Manami was alright after that battle, after all she had briefly lost consciousness, maybe Manami had too. Then there was Arakita, he dropped out of the race after pulling Hakone, and before that he had pulled herself and Manami all the way to the lead pack. Not to mention he had been hurt in the battle against Hiroshima. She was sure she had seen blood dripping from his head. She hoped he had gotten that looked at.

"Ah, Saki-chan," She heard a voice behind her and was pulled into a hug. Crying out she spun around in their arms. Seeing Manami a smile spread across her face.

"Manami-kun, I was looking for you. I wanted to make sure you were alright after the race," Saki said, as she looked him over worriedly.

Manami made an agreeable sound, as he looked her over. This tiny girl had beaten him, fair square at that. It had been fun, he had truly seen what it was to be alive. "I'm alright, what about you? I heard you fainted?"

Flushing in embarrassment she looked away from Manami. Poking her fingers together nervously as she took a deep breath. "I did but I'm much better now you see? Is Arakita-san alright?"

"Arakita-senpai, he's around here somewhere, neh Shinkai-san," Manami asked his upperclassmen over Saki's head.

"Oi, we're leaving soon," Hearing a voice Saki had heard a lot of on the third day she peeked around Manami, her face lighting up in excitement, and perhaps a bit apprehensive as well.

Though she paled upon seeing the bandages wrapped around his head. So he had been hurt during the ride against Hiroshima. He was still wearing his biking shorts but was wearing a plain white shirt instead of his jersey.

"Ara, Yasutomo, someone was looking for you," Shinkai said as placed a hand on Saki's shoulder pulling her into Arakita's line of sight.

"Onoda-kun, what….what do you want," Arakita asked in a gruff tone, as he fidgeted with his bangs.

Saki smiled up at him, picking at her cuticles nercously. "Well, I wanted to make sure you were alright Arakita-san. It's just you were headbutted really badly, and then you still pulled Manami-kun and I. Not that I don't think you could handle it, you're a really strong rider...and I'm really grateful to you pulling me back to the front. It was really a lot of fun riding with you and Manami-kun...and without you there's no way Sohoku would have had a chance to win the race today and-"

"Oi, are you trying to pick a fight," Arakita growled at her, making her jump.

She was still really bad with people like him. He was intimidating and yeah a part of her was still a little afraid of him, but a larger part had realized how hard a worker he was and she really admired him. Still when he barked at her she couldn't help but shrink into herself.

"A fight, no I would never.,. I'm just really grateful and you said not to thank you during the race...but the race is over and I wanted to thank you...so thank you very much," Saki finally managed to get her babbling under control and bowed to Arakita. Her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

A shadow fell over her head and she closed her eyes, but when instead of pain she felt a comforting warm weight on her head she blinked in surprise looking up at him. He was petting her?

Seeming to realize what he was doing a strangled cry escaped him as he stared at her. Saki's own cheeks turning red in embarrassment. She turned away her hands covering her cheeks, attempting to hide the red that had begun to creep up her cheeks.

"You don't have to thank me, you're a strong rider. You'd have probably found a way back to the front. Besides that though, you're a champion now. You don't bow your head to anyone," Arakita said as he awkwardly scratched his cheek.

Saki's eyes widened at his words. She was a champion now. She had been helpful, she had made her **friends** proud. Turning to him she smiled brightly, so wide her cheeks hurt. "Right, but still thank you so much! I'm really so grateful. I should go, my team is still packing up to leave."

Arakita could feel his blush returning, the red trailing up from his neck, and his ears redding as well. He watched until the petite climber had disappeared in the crowd. When he turned to face his two teammates, Shinkai was smiling at him around his protein bar and Manami had a curious expression that changed to pure mischief. He could feel the blush deepening as he pushed past his teammates.

"Both of you mind your own business," Arakita snarled at the climber and sprinter.

Once Saki was far enough away she let her blush completely flood her face, a hand going to her head where she could still feel his warmth. Her cheeks feeling especially warm as she hurried back to her team.

"Saki, we're done packing. It's time to leave," Miki called out to her. some of them were going to ride back to the inn they were stay at in the van with Miki and her brother.

Jogging over to them, Saki accepted a water bottle from Miki, remembering her reminder that after that harsh race she should really be trying to stay hydrated. Her hand going up to her hair again she couldn't fight the blush as it spread across her cheeks. It was still warm, or maybe it was just her imagination.

"Are you getting sick Saki," Miki asked noticing that her friend was turning red.

She shook her head at the question, covering her cheeks as Imaizumi and Naruko turned to look at her. After reassuring them she glanced, looking up at the sky. It was still such a beautiful day, and maybe it felt just a bit brighter.

Arakita had finished loading his own bike as the team climbed onto the bus. Sitting in the back he was looking at his hand. The same hand that had caressed Saki's head. Her hair was really silky, more than that though, she was so tiny. He really had been pulling for someone really incredible hadn't he? He couldn't help but hope that maybe they would get to see one another again.


	5. Manami 2

It had been about a month after the inter-high and Sohoku and Hakone were meeting up for a joint training session over break. After all they were the previous champs and current champs. Why wouldn't they get together and workshop their techniques. Saki had been fidgeting, checking her phone often. After all she and Manami had been emailing one another on and off, ever since the third day of the competition. When they had squeezed out every last bit of their willpower and she had come out on top. She still got goosebumps, just remembering the way they had struggled.

"Yoohoo, Saki," Someone sang into her ear as hands covered her eyes.

pCrying out she flailed, her phone slipping from her hands. If she hadn't been standing in the grass she was certain her phone would be broken. Pushing at the hands she turned and smiled up at Manami. "Manami-kun, it's been a while. You're doing well?"/p

Manami gave a noise in the affirmative, as he let his hands come back to his sides. "You're looking good today. Ready for another showdown?"

A smile spread across her face at that. "Yeah, Makishima-senpai was telling me that there are some great hills around here. We could even have a rematch of our first race." Saki was so excited to be with her fellow climber again that she didn't notice Naruko-kun or Imaizumi watching them.

The entire training session was full of Saki and Manami chatting as if they were old friends. Though they had only met unbeknownst to the others twice before, and then during Inter-High. Honestly Saki was exhausted, but it was a good exhausted. It burned deep in her bones, but there was something satisfying about it. Holding out a bottle of water to Manami, she twisted the cap off her own, dumping some over her head before downing the rest in quick gulps. "Pocari, right Manami-kun?"

Manami's breath caught in his throat as he watched the water travelling down her face and dampened her shirt. The material was thick so it didn't turn transparent, but it clung to her. Shaking his head he murmured a thank you before wiping at his face. Downing the water in much the same fashion as Saki had. "Ah, that's the best!"

After their break the two got back onto their bikes and were off once more. Occasionally Manami pulling ahead but Saki stayed on his tail. The joy of riding with someone so like-minded causing her to ignore her fatigue.

As they crested another hill, Manami beating Saki by a few seconds this time they paused to catch their breath. Saki resting heavily on her handlebars while Manami gripped his shirt. Reaching down Manami detached his water bottle squeezing it, only for puffs of air to come out instead of water. He frowned at his water bottle clipping it back in. Glancing over he saw Saki about to put her own bottle in the holder, giving him an idea.

"Neh Saki," Manami said in a singsong voice as Saki fumbled with her water bottle. "Can I have some I'm all out of water."

Saki nodded as she handed the water bottle over, their fingers brushing. "Of course, we should have an interval soon don't you think? If you're out of water already that is."

It was when Manami was giving her back her water bottle that things became a little odd. Makishima-senpai and Todou-san were having their own race of sorts and were climbing the hill at a fast pace, and had seen Saki handing her bottle over to Manami. Besides being the god of the mountains Toudou was also Hakone's biggest gossip. So at the end of the day when everyone was exhausted from pushing themselves even beyond the abilities that they thought they possessed.

"That was fun right Saki-chan," Manami asked as they ate dinner.

Saki gave a noise of agreement as she slurped at her ramen. Her glasses even fogging from the steam rising from the bowl. "Yeah, the hills are even more fun when I'm riding with a friend."

Toudou was watching the interaction feeling himself becoming more and more irritated. It was like the two of them didn't even realize they were oozing this "we're in our own world" romantic aura. It really irritated him honestly, he could feel his eye starting to twitch. Just what did they think they were doing, creating such an intimate atmosphere when they were in the presence of a god like him?

"Ah, I can't take it anymore! Just what's going on with you two," Toudou exclaimed, pointing his chopsticks at them, his eye twitching even faster.

"Nothing's going on between us Toudou-san. We're just talking about training," Saki said, as she continued eating.

"Training, training, there's no way you're just talking about training with that lovey-dovey air around you," Toudou, was gesturing wildly now.

"Toudou-senpai, you're going to hit somebody. Don't you think you're just overthinking? Neh, Saki-chan," Manami asked with that angelic smile of his.

"Right, there's nothing weird going on," Saki mumbled returning to her food. She could feel her cheeks reddening.

"But we saw it, right Maki-chan? The indirect kiss, and they were so shameless about it," Toudou exclaimed, his hands gripping at his hair as he thrashed about.

"Indirect kiss," Imaizumi and Naruko shouted, well Naruko shouted as he shot to his feet. Imaizumi turned to look at his bespectacled friend who sat at his side.

"Kiss, when did we," Saki looked thoughtful, her chopsticks resting against her lower lip as she thought about it. "Do you mean on the hill Toudou-san, Manami-kun was out of water. It wasn't a kiss at all."

"Besides, it isn't the first time we've shared bottles," Manami had his arm thrown around Saki's shoulders pulling her in.

Saki was blushing, her ears turning red. Manami wasn't wrong it hadn't been the first time at all. The first having happened such a long time ago. She had been dying of thirst, and there Manami had been like a merciful angel. From there they had built this friendship that spurred them on to greater heights. Sometimes Manami was ahead and she chased him and sometimes she was ahead and he chased her. Theirs was a relationship that spurred them on to get better, always improving.

"But, it's indecent! First years cozying up while they have a god like me showing them the ropes," Toudou, pointed his chopsticks at the two climbers. "And stop with the romantic aura around you two!"

Manami laughed as he let Saki straighten up, the bespectacled climber adjusting her glasses. Her ears burned as a few of the others from Hakone and Sohoku alike eyed the two first years. Clearing her throat she returned to her dinner, feeling self conscious until Manami drew her into a conversation.

Makishima glanced over at Kinjou and Tadakoro, who were looking at the young climber who had honestly wormed her way into all of their hearts. Makishima despite how he acted was feeling a bit conflicted about what he had seen while racing Jinpachi, but he wasn't the type to act on something until he could figure out what was bothering him about it. As far as he could tell besides being a bit airheaded and maybe a little too self assured Manami seemed like a decent enough person. Honestly Makishima couldn't quite place his finger on just what bothered him about Manami, but something about him just seemed off honestly.

After dinner and bath's Saki was resting on one of the benches outside the bathrooms, drinking strawberry milk. Her hair up in a turban, she had been inspired after seeing Makishimi-senpai with his hair in one. Her hair wasn't long enough to keep it from unravelling but it held up well enough so long as she stayed still. A healthy flush to her cheeks from the heat of the bath as well. Humming the Love Hime theme under her breath she looked out the window at the sky. Being in the mountains like they were she could really make out the stars.

Feeling something cold pressing to the back of her neck made her squeal and scramble off the bench. Turning around she saw Manami looking down at her with a mischievous grin. Standing she brushed a hand against her neck and laughed nervously. Manami held a bottle of mineral waters loosely in his hands.

"Yo," Manami grinned at her. She smiled back, looking behind him to see if anyone else would be coming out but the the door remained closed.

"Done already? Are the others still in there," Saki asked, looking up at him once more.

Manami nodded, laughing as he sat next to her. "Imamizumi-san and Naruko-san are having an endurance battle and Tadakora-san joined in. It looked like Makashima-san is busy with Toudou-senpai. I thought you might be feeling a little lonely so I left to see if you were waiting."

She smiled at that, finishing off her milk. "Mm, well I was feeling a little jealous. You're all together in there having fun and talking. Miki-chan was with me for a while but she needed to call Aya-chan to get the homework assignments."

"Homework during training camp, that's no fun," Manami made a face, causing Saki to laugh. "The whole point is to cycle until our legs fall off."

"Well, she's the manager. I'm sure things must get boring while we're out training. I should ask her what the homework is, I don't want to be completely clueless when we go to makeup classes," Saki said thoughtfully as she moved to throw her milk bottle away.

Manami felt something is his stomach clench as a light and fresh scent floated from Saki as she walked past him. He eyed her, noting the flush that was still on her cheeks from the bath and the way the hairs at her nape curled and clung there. Going back over to him she sat down rubbing at her hair.

"Saki, come here I'll help you dry your hair out," Manami tugged her closer and tugged her turban loose.

Her hair fell in clump, brushing her shoulders, and curling from the moisture. Manami was settled behind her and took a deep breath. The scent was enveloping him now, making his pulse start to race. Using her towel he gently began drying her hair for her. She tensed under his touch as his fingers caressed her nape. A warm blush spread across her cheeks, as he rubbed her head gently. The rhythm lulling her to sleep, exhausted as she was from pushing herself during training. Her head bobbing as Manami continued to rub her hair.

She felt warm, wrapped up comfortably. Manami wrapped her towel around her neck, adjusting her so she was resting against his chest. His fingers toying with her short locks, marvelling at how soft her hair felt. Saki didn't seem the type to be obsessive over her physical features, but her hair felt really soft and it smelled nice to. He pressed his face into her hair, taking a deep breath and feeling his heart race. He had thought it before but this just solidified it in his mind, as he felt his heart pick up in speed even more. She made him feel alive, like he was climbing higher and higher to something he had never experienced before.

"Maki-chan wait for me!" Broke through Manami's reverie and he looked up.

Makishima was standing in the doorway, his hair wrapped in a turban and was looking at them, his normally impassive face shaded over in shock. Manami tightened his arms around her, the same eyes that had been looking at Saki warmly all night were now looking at Makishima coldly. Causing a shiver to go up his spine, as if he were being sized up by a predator. Manami continued eyeing him until Makishima backed into the room he was trying to exit and closed the door.

As the door closed Manami looked down at her and smiled, feeling warmth spread through his chest. Leaning down and brushing his lips against her cheek. Maybe she only thought of him as a friend and didn't consider him a man, but for right now that was alright, so long as she thought of him.


End file.
